


You're Ours, Baby

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, filthy smut, ik the title sucks but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: "Bad boys need to be punished."





	You're Ours, Baby

He squirms under their gazes. He feels like prey, strapped down for the taking, but they’re circling like sharks anyway. It leaves him tense, defenseless, and so fucking aroused.

“Please.” He gasps out the word. “Please, please, touch me.”

“Do you deserve to be touched, Wonnie?” Mingyu demands. Fingers thread into his hair, grip hard, pull back to expose his neck. “Why should we give pleasure to a little slut like you? If today means anything, you don’t fucking deserve to feel good.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo gasps, spreading his thighs. “Please.Please. I’m a bad boy, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I swear!”

Their hot gazes are piercing through him. Jealousy and lust are mixed with alcohol and Wonwoo whimpers. He can still imagine that lifeguard’s sultry voice in his ear, hips grinding into his from behind, standing behind the pool’s snackbar. Groans of you’re so fucking hot, baby. Wonwoo whimpers, touch me, please. Dropping to his knees, pulling down the lifeguard’s swim trunks, his cock thick and filling in his mouth, his hand in Wonwoo's hair-

“Are you thinking about him, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks. His voice is cool and collected, a threat lying beneath. “That cute lifeguard, grinding on you? Using you to get off?”

Wonwoo whimpers, his cock aching to be touched. “Yes,” he gasps. “Daddy - I need - I need you, please.”

“We told you to behave at the club,” Soonyoung says, his voice stern and irritated. “And giving the lifeguard a blow job is not behaving, Wonwoo.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry - what do I have to do?”

Soonyoung gives his hair another tug. “You,” he drawls, “are going to be our little cock warmer for the rest of the day, and if you behave, maybe you’ll get to have an orgasm tonight. Okay, baby boy?”

“Yes, daddy,” Wonwoo whispers, feeling hot and bothered at the idea. He leans his head against Mingyu's thigh, then gazes up at Soonyoung. “D-Daddy?”

Soonyoung looks down at him with his arms crossed, then sits on the bed and pats his leg. “Come here, baby boy.”

Wonwoo immediately gets up to obey, but tears prick at his eyes and he cries out when Mingyu tugs at his hair. “No, baby.” Mingyu voice makes him shiver. “No walking. You like being on your knees so much? You can crawl the rest of the day.”

Wonwoo shivers, then sinks to his knees. Mingyu's grip vanishes and he crawls to the bed. He climbs up and sits himself in Soonyoung's lap, not hesitating to grind against his tented swim trunks. “Daddy,” he pleads. “Gyu's being mean to me!” He sniffles, pressing a hand to where Mingyu pulled his curls.

Soonyoung rolls his hips up, holding Wonwoo in place. “You’ve been a naughty little boy, Wonwoo. Mingyu needs to punish you for it.”

“But Daddy,” Wonwoo whimpers. “He pulled my hair, he’s ju-”

“Do you need to be gagged, too?” Soonyoung demands, fixing Wonwoo with a stern look. “You are to be punished for misbehaving, understand? You are not in charge. We are.”

Wonwoo can’t help but shudder. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispers, and he sniffles. “Please - please punish me. I’m your cum slut.”

“Damn right you are,” Soonyoung mutters. “Get started.”

Wonwoo immediately unties the string of Soonyoung's trunks and tugs them down. He shifts off his lap to take him in his mouth. Soonyoung's cock is perfectly proportioned to his height and Wonwoo sucks eagerly. Soonyoung's hand digs into his curls, brushing the sore spots, and he pushes Wonwoo down to take more. “Fuck, baby boy,” Soonyoung mutters. “Such a pretty mouth…”

Wonwoo wriggles his hips, his own cock pressed between his thighs and belly. He moves his tongue masterfully around Soonyoung's dick and one hand comes up to cradle his balls, gently massaging them; Soonyoung lets out a moan and with that, forces Wonwoo back. “Open,” he commands. Wonwoo opens his mouth and immediately sucks on the three fingers pushed inside, careful to lather them with enough spit. Soonyoung watches him with predatory eyes. “Sit here, baby.”

Wonwoo obeys and straddles Soonyoung's thighs, taking a deep breath. One finger pushes against his hole and he breathes in sharply, leaning forward; he wraps his arms around Soonyoung's neck and spreads himself as wide as he can. “Daddy,” he whispers. “Please, daddy, I need to be fucked...:”

The finger slips inside with ease, sending a shiver down Wonwoo's spine. Soonyoung smirks. “Are you going to need a ring, Wonnie? Or can you take daddy's big cock without coming, like a big boy?”

“N-No ring,” Wonwoo gasps. “I can take it. I can take it.”

Soonyoung slides another finger in, beside the first. The third soon follows, and they push out to stretch Wonwoo's hole. “Mingyu, love,” he calls. “Would you get the lube? I think our little boy is going to need it.”

Wonwoo lets out a whine, pushing back onto Soonyoung's fingers. “I want you, Daddy,” he begs. “I want you so much. I want you so bad.”

“Quiet, Won,” Soonyoung says sternly. “You’re not going to enjoy this when you cannot release.”

Mingyu walks over and hands him the bottle of lubrication. Soonyoung takes it, squeezes some into his hand, and grasps himself. He coats it around his cock, then leans back, looking at Wonwoo with the eyes of a predator. “You know what to do, little boy.”

Wonwoo's breath hitches. He scoots forward and reaches a hand back to grasp Soonyoung's cock. He sits up, then slowly sits back; the tip of his cock presses inside, his hole spreading around it.

Soonyoung hips snap up, every inch being slammed inside. Wonwoo cries out and slumps against Soonyoung's chest, muscles spasming at the intrusion. “Daddy, Daddy, fuck!”

“What’s wrong, little boy? You said you could take it.” Soonyoung tone is harsh, teasing, but he presses a kiss to his forehead. “Give me a colour.”

“Green,” Wonwoo whispers, shaking. “I’m green.”

“Good.” Soonyoung lays back on the bed.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, sitting up straight, then begins to ride. He rolls his hips, then starts to bring himself up and down. Soonyoung's cock slides in and out of his stretched hole and he groans, picking up the pace. He plants his hands on Soonyoung's chest to balance himself and bounces quick and fast, moaning like a shamelessly “Daddy,” he gasps. “You feel so fucking good, Daddy, please fuck me…”

Across the room, he can hear Mingyu gasp. A quick glance over his shoulder, and Mingyu is lounging across his desk chair, legs spread and swim trunks on the floor as he jerks off. “Soonyoung,” he croaks, licking his lips.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says sternly. “Do you want to be punished further?”

“N-No, Daddy,” Wonwoo gasps. He begins rolling his hips forward and his muscles tighten around Soonyoung's thick cock. “I want - I want your cum…”

“Work for it, Won,” Mingyu calls, sounding breathless. “Show your daddy how a whore works for cum. Show him how much of a slut you are.”

Wonwoo whimpers, his cock and balls aching for an orgasm. He grinds down harder, tightens his muscles, but Soonyoung's expression hardly changes. He looks bored.

Wonwoo curses. “Daddy, please,” he begs. “I can’t - I can’t -please...:”

“Please what, little boy?” Soonyoung smirks. “Use your words.”

Wonwoo whimpers. “I want you to fuck m-me. I want you to… f-fuck me… until I need a cock r-ring.” He sniffles, tears flooding his eyes. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck me.”

Soonyoung growls, throws one arm around Wonwoo's waist and flips them over. He doesn’t give a warning before he starts his thrusts. Wonwoo lets out a wail as Soonyoung's cock slams deep inside him, starting a rough pace of violent thrusts that have him squirming and crying.“Fuck, baby,” he growls. “So tight for daddy…”

Wonwoo lets out a cry, grabbing at the sheets. He loves when Soonyoung makes him feel used, like he’s nothing but a fleshlight, a place for Soonyoung and Mingyu to leave their cum. He arches his back and moans when his wrists are pinned. The thrusts border on painful but heloves it, sobbing for more. “Soon-daddy, daddy-” he gasps, on the verge of orgasm, and can only hear Mingyu's pants and skin slapping together-

Soonyoung  yells, more animalistic than his usually held-together self, and he jerks himself deep as he releases. He holds Wonwoo in place by his hips and the younger wails, his body trembling as he’s filled with cum. The room is too hot and he squirms, his erection rock hard and he’s so on the brink, ready to release, and his thighs shake as he feels it-

There’s a sudden pressure around his cock and he knows immediately they’ve put a ring on him. He lets out a sob and grabs at the sheets as his orgasm is caught and forced back.

“Not yet, little boy,” Mingyu drawls. “You have the rest of the day.”

\-------

It takes Wonwoo ten minutes to calm down enough to move. His body feels empty without Soonyoung buried inside him.

They’re laying on the couch. The Avengers is playing on TV, Mingyu watching with full attention. Soonyoung is cutting up fruit for them in the kitchen and Wonwoo is lying between Mingyu's legs, mouth full of Mingyu's cock - his favorite damn thing in the world for Wonwoo to do.

Wonwoo doesn’t care. Mingyu pretends to hardly notice him, but with every lick and suckle he gives, Mingyu has to busy himself to not react. Adjust his t-shirt, shift on the couch, run a hand through his hair. Soonyoung can be stoic during sex, but Mingyu is much easier to crack.

Soonyoung walks into the living room and sets down a large plate of cut-up pineapple, watermelon, and cantaloupe. He sits behind Wonwoo, taking a piece of watermelon to eat. Mingyu takes a piece of pineapple. Wonwoo pulls away to reach for some, only to receive another sharp tug to his curls. “No, Wonwoo,” Mingyu orders, and Wonwoo can see the satisfaction on his face. “You stay there.”

Wonwoo whimpers but obeys, and he takes Mingyu into his mouth again, gently sucking. He wriggles his hips, feeling some more of Soonyoung's cum leak from his sore hole, and takes a deep breath through his nose. The sweet smell of the fruit is tempting, and his stomach growls in hunger. They’re damn cruel.

Barely a few minutes later, two fingers are pressed into his stretched hole.

He tenses up, then forces himself to relax, resting his cheek against Mingyu's thigh. Soonyoung's fingers gently thrust, then disappear. He feels movement on the couch, then the head of his cock is pressing against the rim until it slips inside, and slowly he’s filled with Soonyoung's dick. His wrists are grabbed and pulled behind him, and though Soonyoung is only half-hard, it grows harder inside him. He shudders, feeling his own cock throb at the base.

Soonyoung's thrusts are small, not nearly satisfying but enough to put Wonwoo on edge. He whines around Mingyu's cock and the throbbing intensifies. “Quiet, my little boy,” he murmurs. “You do not want to disturb your daddy.”

Wonwoo shakes. The cum from earlier is working well as lube, and he wants to orgasm so badly. It feels like torture, to have a cock in his mouth and a cock in his ass but no relief for his own dick. He slowly starts to grind into the couch cushion beneath him, trying to get whatever he can.

It goes on for several minutes. The movie draws to an end. Half the fruit is gone. Wonwoo is beyond sore, from the slow rhythm of Soonyoung's thrusts and the way Mingyu's cock keeps his jaw open. He wants the aftercare already, he wants to release and be done and be loved. Tears stream from his face. His shoulders shake with held-in sobs. Soonyoung's thrusts increase and he trembles. Wonwoo keeps crying.

Soonyoung releases and Wonwoo squirms. The throbbing is unbearable. Mingyu pulls at his hair for him to get to work, and Wonwoo obeys immediately. He sucks, flicks his tongue, pulls every trick he knows, and swallows it all when Mingyu spurts in his mouth. They press lazy, open-mouthed kisses to his hot skin, and finally Wonwoo is allowed all the fruit he wants.

\-----

When they take off the ring, Wonwoo is overworked and desperate. He thrusts up into Mingyu's hand, kisses Soonyoung with ferocity, and when he finally releases he screams and cries in relief. He buries his face in Soonyoung's shoulder and struggles to calm down while Mingyu cleans him up, and he lays limp while Soonyoung holds him. Mingyu runs off to start a bath.

“How are you feeling?” Soonyoung whispers, stroking Wonwoo's curls.

“Daddy,” is all Wonwoo can say, and it comes out as a broken whimper. He presses as close as he possibly can to Soonyoung , curling up against his side.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said softly, and he gently squeezes him. “Was it too much? We’ve only done it once before.”

“T-Too - no - I just… I don’t know. I want Gyu.”

“Mingyu is starting a bath for you. He’ll be here in a minute.” Soonyoung presses a kiss to Wonwoo's forehead, then another to his cheek. “Do you want to have ice cream after a bath, sweetheart? We can make those cinnamon rolls you love, have both those and ice cream for dessert. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Wonwoo whispers. “Really good.”

Soonyoung presses a kiss to his cheek and looks up as Mingyu steps back into the room. “Bath’s ready,” Mingyu says.

“Good.” Soonyoung gently pulls away from Wonwoo and stands up from the bed. Wonwoo mewls and reaches for him, and Soonyoung smiles before picking him up bridal-style. “I’m not leaving you, Wonnie. Daddy’s right here.”

Wonwoo sniffles and cuddles against him. Soonyoung walks to the bathroom, which has clouded with steam. He steps into the tub and carefully sets Wonwoo down.

“We haven’t done much of the orgasm delay with him yet,” Mingyu says, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. “Was today too much?”

“Probably,” Soonyoung says. He sits beside Wonwoo, pulling the taller man into his lap. “If you’re not going to join us, would you call for pizza and run out for ice cream? We’re low on his favorite.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Mingyu watches for a moment as Soonyoung takes a plastic cup and fills it with water, gently pouring it over Wonwoo's curls to wet them. Then he turns and walks to the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> um, im just...sorry for this filthy smut.


End file.
